Forum:Admin Wanted!
This wiki's founder and only administrator is mostly inactive, having only made one edit in the past 9 months. I notice in cleaning up the vandalbot spam that this wiki could use another admin or two to help control vandalism. Who do you, as a community, want to add as admin(s)? I'd suggest that the main criteria are good sense, knowing and being active on this wiki, and good knowledge of the subject. Experience using the admin functions is nice, but it's also very easy for someone new to pick up. Here is a list of active users you might have in mind: . If you'd be interested in being an admin here or you know someone who should be, please discuss it here and see if you can decide who to choose (one or two people would probably be a good number). I'll be checking back to see how it's going. In the meantime, you can ask me or Sannse if you need any admin tasks done. Mindspillage (spill yours?) 16:34, 17 March 2006 (UTC) :I'd be interested in being an admin; I've got past experience with MediaWiki, as well as other forum and Wiki programs. Plus, I'm a neat freak and have already done work to neaten/polish/thin out articles here, and am the starter of the Sample Dragons project. :--MidnightLightning 13:27, 20 March 2006 (UTC) ::Cool, one volunteer so far... Anyone else? I'll leave this up for a few more days. Mindspillage (spill yours?) 16:03, 21 March 2006 (UTC) :::Tag, you're it! I've made you sysop and bureaucrat, so you can do admin tasks and then create new admins if you need them. Mindspillage (spill yours?) 18:39, 28 March 2006 (UTC) :::Wonderful! I accept the position, and since there are so few admins for this Wiki, I've made the Template:Admin needed and associated Category:Admin needed to have an easy way to have users point admins toward trouble spots from now into the future. --MidnightLightning 21:18, 28 March 2006 (UTC) ---- Fieari has stepped forward nominating themself as another Admin of this Wikia; does anyone want to second that nomination to administrator? I agree that they have had a long history on this Wiki of creating quality content and maintaining the site, so if there's no objections, I'll make them an administrator. --MidnightLightning 15:52, 10 July 2006 (UTC) I will second the notion. PsiSeveredHead 17:58, 15 July 2006 (UTC) :Well, with one vote for, and none against, Fieari is now a sysop/bureaucrat of this Wiki. --MidnightLightning 14:20, 17 July 2006 (UTC) * Heya, I just joined here but I'd like to throw my hat into the admin ring. I own every 1st party D&D and D20 Modern book since 3.0 was released (and many more 3rd party books as well), have been a player and DM for about 7 years now and since I don't have a job right now I have lots of time :) Plan to fix up the abandoned page first, get that out of the way, any seconds? -- Jorda_The_Knight 5:05, 08 April 2008 (GMT)